A microelectronic transistor gate process which forms a silicide through a contact hole may exhibit a high silicide interface resistance in some cases. As transistor pitch and size are scaled, contact dimensions may also scale, thus decreasing contact surface area and making contact resistance a performance limiter. A move towards lowering the contact resistance of silicides is beneficial in order to meet transistor performance roadmaps of future technologies.